This invention relates to a building front rope lift for rescuing persons in particular subject to fire hazards in tall buildings.
A building front lift provided for rescuing persons subject to fire hazards and having two load chains and a traction chain is known the lift cage of which carries rollers at the head end rolling on the ends of the load chains extending downwardly inclined and the traction chain of which likewise extending downwardly inclined is fixedly arranged externally at the lift cage with its one end and is connected to the drum of a winch remote from the building together with the load chains. The load chains are unwound from the drum of the winch after the lift cage has been occupied by the persons to be rescued, while the traction chain oppositely wound is wound up, the lift cage being lowered to the ground. As a result of the fact that the lift cage is lowered in a certain distance from the building, the persons in the lift cage are substantially protected against flames bursting out of those windows of the stories already having caught fire or against fumes passing off. This conventional building front lift is subject to a material disadvantage, however, which is that its lift cage is able to cover only two stations, namely ground and one story of the building, preferably the uppermost story or in case of a suitable arrangement of the guide rollers for the load chains the roof of the building. If now for instance the end station at the building is located at the uppermost story, there is no possibility of rescue by means of the lift for persons for instance cut off in the intermediate stories by flames and fumes.